mariofandomcom_fi-20200213-history
Käyttäjän keskustelusivu:Mariofani/arkisto 1
Mä fanitan kunnolla Marioa, ja tiedän siitä TOSI paljon!! Oikein hyvä! Se on oikein hyvä että tiedät Mariosta paljon, muuten kannattaa tehdä käyttäjäsivu. Mitä Mario pelejä olet... pelannut? Minä olen pelannut varmaan 30- 40 eri Mario peliä... Super Mario X 13. elokuuta 2009 kello 17.20 (UTC) Hei minunkin puolestani. mallineen. Muista! Jos vandalismisoit, oikeutesi poistetaan, ja sinut mahdollisesti myös estetään.}} --Aku ankka 13. elokuuta 2009 kello 17.33 (UTC) Hyviä muokkauksia. Oikein hyviä muokkauksia, jatka samaan rataan. Super Mario X 14. elokuuta 2009 kello 13.42 (UTC) Mainioita muokkauksia!!! Super Mario X 14. elokuuta 2009 kello 14.37 (UTC) Erittäin Mainioita Muokkauksia!!! Näin kun jatkat pääset kohta byrokraatiksi... Jatka samaan rataan. 15. elokuuta 2009 kello 11.12 (UTC) Aivan mahtavia muokkauksia! Ei kirjoitusvirheitä, paljon tietoa mariosta, ja ei vandalisointia! Olet mahtava artikkelejen tekijä. Kiitos sinulle! --Aku ankka 15. elokuuta 2009 kello 18.39 (UTC) Tein artikkelit: Mario Super Sluggers ja Super Smash Bros. Brawl, en vain muistanut kirjautua sisään!--85.194.204.160 16. elokuuta 2009 kello 08.20 (UTC) :Mitäs sanoisit tästä ehdotuksesta; Kun sinä tiedät noin paljon mariosta, niin haluatko byrokraatiksi? --Aku ankka 16. elokuuta 2009 kello 08.22 (UTC) Mitä se edes tarkoittaa (En tiedä sitä, sillä olen LAPSI!)?--Mariofani 16. elokuuta 2009 kello 08.24 (UTC) :Heh, olen itsekin vasta kymmenen vuotias tenava. Byrokraatti on ylempiarvoisempi kuin ylläpitäjä; Ylläpitäjän oikeuksien lisäksi, byrokraatti voi tehdä toisista ylläpitäjiä. Esimerkiksi minä olen byrokraatti. Haluatko semmoseksi? --Aku ankka 16. elokuuta 2009 kello 08.26 (UTC) Joo, haluan siksi (Mä muuten täytän pian jo 12) !--Mariofani 16. elokuuta 2009 kello 08.30 (UTC) :Hienoa. Meen nyt tekemään susta semmosen. Voin vaikka etukäteen sanoa, että olet nyt byrokraatti :P --Aku ankka 16. elokuuta 2009 kello 08.36 (UTC) Kiitos! --Mariofani 16. elokuuta 2009 kello 08.37 (UTC) :Pistäppä nyt käyttäjäsivullesi malline. --Aku ankka 16. elokuuta 2009 kello 08.40 (UTC) Selvä! --Mariofani 16. elokuuta 2009 kello 08.41 (UTC) Erinomaisia ja mahtavia ja hyviä ja super hyviä... Muokkaksia... Jatka samaan rataan... 16. elokuuta 2009 kello 08.55 (UTC) Jos haluat "erillaisen" allekirjoituksen... Niin mene seuraavaan linkkiin, ja kopioi allekirjoitus malline sieltä, ja tee malline: Allekirjoitus/Mariofani. Tähän Missä teen sen? --Mariofani 17. elokuuta 2009 kello 17.03 (UTC) Hetkinen! Mistä olet saanut tietoon, että wario on muka marion serkku? Ettet vain kavereiltasi? --Super Mario Wikin ja RuneWikin byrokraatti - Aku Ankka 17. elokuuta 2009 kello 17.07 (UTC) Kerron: Mene tänne. Se on yksi todiste (Kirjoita Wario hakuun, ja etsi sisällysluettelosta kohta, joka on Mario, ja siinä LUKEE näin: It has been said on various occasions that Wario is the cousin of Mario and Luigi.)! Toinen todiste: käy täällä. NUO tideot pitävät paikkansa! Englanninkielinen Super Mario Wiki EI valehtele!!!!! Se on OIKEA paikka, jossa on kunnolla Mariosta tietoa!! Ja jos et usko siihen tietoon, niin omapa on vikasi, kun et usko!--Mariofani 17. elokuuta 2009 kello 17.16 (UTC) :En ole oikein virkkuna. Olenko minä sinulle tänä aamuna jotakin huutanut ???!!! Uskon kyllä, mutta ÄLÄ PISTÄ NOITA HUUTOMERKKEJÄ NOIN PALJON TÄMÄN VIESTIN JÄLKEEN!!! PISTE!!! TÄMÄ OLI MINUNKIN VIIMEINEN VIESTI,´KUN LÄHETÄN VIESTIKSI HUUTOMERKKEJÄ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! --Super Mario Wikin ja RuneWikin byrokraatti - Aku Ankka 17. elokuuta 2009 kello 17.18 (UTC) Ai,anteeksi kovasti. Ei aloiteta riitelyä. --Mariofani 17. elokuuta 2009 kello 17.25 (UTC) :Sopii. En sitten epäröi huutaa, jos olen vähän väsynyt :D --Super Mario Wikin ja RuneWikin byrokraatti - Aku Ankka 17. elokuuta 2009 kello 17.29 (UTC) Asian tuntia palveluksessasi! Olet oikeassa, että Wario on Marion serkku, mutta minäkin mokasin, kun pistin Warion Marion isoveljeksi,mutta Waluigi ei ole Marion serkku, vaikka varmaan luuletkin niin, vaan se on Luigin serkku... (Voin olla väärässäkin...) No ei muuta... 18. elokuuta 2009 kello 12.02 (UTC) Anna kun kerron sen, että miten se menee: Wario ja Waluigi ovat Marion ja Luigin serkkuja. Tämä on OIKEA fakta. Jos et usko, niin Super Mario Wikissä lukee niin. Puhun täyttä faktaa, se wiki on parhain paikka, mistä saa tietoa Mariosta. --Mariofani 18. elokuuta 2009 kello 12.12 (UTC) Mitä ihmettä sekoilet? Marion hahmon nimiä tai valtuuksia (eli esim. princess) ei saa suomentaa. Se on väärin! Tämmöstä ei saa suomentaa -.- Eihän RuneScape wikissäkään suomenneta esim. Kingiä, eli kuningasta. --Super Mario Wikin ja RuneWikin byrokraatti - Aku Ankka 18. elokuuta 2009 kello 12.22 (UTC) Miksi? Mun LÄHES JOKAISESSA näkemässä sivussa AINA kutstaan suomenkielisillä nimillä. Kyllä nyt EDES sanan princess voi suomentaa, kun aina suomenkielisissä käytetään sitä nimeä! Jos on sana princess, niin aina sitä kutstuaan suomen nimellä! Kyllä edes joskus saa käyttää sitä nimeä, sillä se jopa kuuluukin niin jne. Sitä paitsi KAIKKI ihmiset, joita olen nähnyt, niin kutsuvat suomen nimillä (nyt tarkoitan mm. sitä sanaa princess, eli niitä, joita usein kutsutaan suomen nimellä). Kyllä nyt sentään suurimmaksi osaksi pitää kutsua englanniksi, mutta tuollaisia nimiä voi kutsua suomeksi. AINA. Mä ainakin kutsun esim. seuraavia suomeksi: Sienivaltakunta, Bowserin linna, Prinsessa Peach, Prinsessa Daisy, Kuningas Bowser, Koopalingit. Kyllä siis joitain tuollaisia saa,mutta ei esim. Piranha Plant tai jonkun pelin nimi. Piste.--Mariofani 18. elokuuta 2009 kello 12.34 (UTC) Kuules nyt. Linkin voi pistää eri tavallakin, eli käytä sitä tyyliä: Prinsessa Peach ja kun sitten pääsee sinne "Princess Peach" artikkeliin, voi siinä kohtaa, jossa sanotaan, että "Princess Peach" niin voit pistää siihen näin: "Princess Peach, ELI PRINSESSA PEACH" Toivottavasti ymmärsit. Piste. --Super Mario Wikin ja RuneWikin byrokraatti - Aku Ankka 18. elokuuta 2009 kello 12.38 (UTC) :Nonniih! Suomen RuneScape wikissä on artikkeli Guard, joka on suomeksi vartija, mutta sitä ei ole suomennettu! --Super Mario Wikin ja RuneWikin byrokraatti - Aku Ankka 18. elokuuta 2009 kello 12.43 (UTC) Joo joo... ymmärrän kyllä...--Mariofani 18. elokuuta 2009 kello 12.45 (UTC) Se on lagi Minulle on tullut sama juttu, mutta sitten kun on vähän aikaa kulunut, ne luokat tulee esiin. Kannattaa olla kärsivällinen :) Wikian kepposia --Super Mario Wikin ja RuneWikin byrokraatti - Aku Ankka 9. syyskuuta 2009 kello 06.34 (UTC) Et ole käynyt täällä vähään aikaan... Hyviä muokkauksia... --Super Mario X 9. syyskuuta 2009 kello 10.51 (UTC) Joo, en mä ookkaan ollu tällä vähään aikaan, sillä on ollu vähän muuta tekemistä. Mä korjaan nyt yhden tiedon.--Mariofani 9. syyskuuta 2009 kello 16.32 (UTC) Valituksesi Onko se se juttu, jossa lukee isolla punasella "SEIS!"? Lukisit kaiken ennen valitusta. Siinä on vain yleisohjeita, ja sen ilmoituksen kautta pyritään estämään vandalismia. Kunnollista muokkausta ei kielletä, ja itse olen tehnyt tuon ilmoituksen järjestelmäviestien avulla. Toivottavasti ymmärsit :) --Super Mario Wikin ja RuneWikin byrokraatti - Aku Ankka 15. syyskuuta 2009 kello 12.08 (UTC) Selvä, eli siis voin tehdä uusia artikkeleita. --Mariofani 15. syyskuuta 2009 kello 12.23 (UTC) Hmm... En osaa auttaa, eikä se oli tämän wikin vika, vaan Wikian... Voit kyllä kysyä Aku ankalta... --Super Mario X 15. syyskuuta 2009 kello 12.33 (UTC) Sain jo Aku ankalta apua. --Mariofani 15. syyskuuta 2009 kello 12.35 (UTC) OK... --Super Mario X 15. syyskuuta 2009 kello 13.07 (UTC) Olin vähän aikaani jäljessä :) --Super Mario X 15. syyskuuta 2009 kello 13.27 (UTC) Hei, Mariofani! Nyt uudessa Super Mario Booksissa on uusi Etusivu, ja uusi tausta! Mene nyt heti muokkaamaan! Ja ps: Olet siellä jo ylläpitäjä ja byrokraatti. --Super Mario Wikin ja RuneWikin byrokraatti - Aku Ankka 17. syyskuuta 2009 kello 18.09 (UTC) :Pääset super mario booksiin helposti etusivulta, kun vain selailet oikeaa reunaa. --Super Mario Wikin ja RuneWikin byrokraatti - Aku Ankka 17. syyskuuta 2009 kello 18.10 (UTC) Luodaanko siellä kirjoja? --Mariofani 17. syyskuuta 2009 kello 18.14 (UTC) Hmmm Ei aivan samalla tavalla. Siellä ne "kirjat" ovat semmosia, että yhdessä oppikirjassa on monta sivua. Eli, katsoppa sieltä se "Mushroom kingdom" oppikirja. Muutes, se ei ole "helou", vaan hello.--Super Mario Wikin ja RuneWikin byrokraatti - Aku Ankka 17. syyskuuta 2009 kello 18.22 (UTC) Tiesin kyllä, että se kirjoitetaan hello, mutta tuolla tervehdyksellä mä tykkään käyttää helou-nimitystä--Mariofani 17. syyskuuta 2009 kello 18.24 (UTC) En taida enää tänää jaksaa tehdä töitä meen nukkumaan. Teen sitten aamulla.--85.194.204.160 17. syyskuuta 2009 kello 18.30 (UTC) Missäköhän Super Mario X on? Ja runewikissä tapahtui kaamea katastrofi 16 syyskuuta. Katso lisää minun runewikin käyttäjäsivultani. --Super Mario Wikin ja RuneWikin byrokraatti - Aku Ankka 18. syyskuuta 2009 kello 11.44 (UTC) Luin sen katastrofin. Mä muuten lisään mukavasti tänne kuvia, ja teen parhaillani uutta artikkelia.--Mariofani 18. syyskuuta 2009 kello 11.47 (UTC) Käy muuten katsomassa uutta artikkeliani. --Mariofani 18. syyskuuta 2009 kello 11.53 (UTC) Projektini Projekti listassani kyllä on Mario Wiki olympialaiset, js jatkan niitä aivan kohta. Ennen kuin Mario Wiki olympialaiset ovat valmiita, saattaa mennä yli puoli vuotta. Totta vai Tarua peliä voit jatkaa itse, jos osaat. --Super Mario Wikin ja RuneWikin byrokraatti - Aku Ankka 19. syyskuuta 2009 kello 10.45 (UTC) Joo, kyllä mä varmaan osaan sitä jatkaa. --Mariofani 19. syyskuuta 2009 kello 10.51 (UTC) Oletko muutes... Mennyt vielä sitä ylläpitäjyys testiä läpi, vai hävisitkö? --Super Mario Wikin ja RuneWikin byrokraatti - Aku Ankka 19. syyskuuta 2009 kello 10.46 (UTC) Tein sen testin jo aikoja sitten. Voitin sen.--Mariofani 19. syyskuuta 2009 kello 10.51 (UTC) Apua Tarvitsisin vähän apua; Kun menet Mariokirjastoon, onko sen ulkonäkö niinkuin wikipedialla, vai niinkuin semmonen tavallinen Monaco-Shappire? --Super Mario Wikin ja RuneWikin byrokraatti - Aku Ankka 19. syyskuuta 2009 kello 17.17 (UTC) Minkä näköinen onMonaco-Shappire? Käy muuten kurkkaamassa Suomen Mario Wikin keskustelusivua. --Mariofani 19. syyskuuta 2009 kello 19.30 (UTC) Viime muokkauksesi ovat olleet mainioita! --Super Mario X 24. syyskuuta 2009 kello 13.02 (UTC) :Muuten asiasta toiseen, niin toi mikä oikeassa yläkulmassa oleva muokkauslaskuri on täysin väärässä :( Sul nimittäin voi olla jo yli 300 muokkausta... --Super Mario X 24. syyskuuta 2009 kello 13.04 (UTC) Kiitos! Mulla siis voi olla niin paljon muokkauksia. --Mariofani 24. syyskuuta 2009 kello 18.12 (UTC) Hyvä idea! 800 artikkelia on paljon, mutta kyllä me sen saavutamme! --Super Mario X 25. syyskuuta 2009 kello 10.07 (UTC) Joo, selvä! Yritetään tehdä niin paljon Mario-aiheisia atikkeleita kuin on mahdollista! Mä ainakin tekisin niin. --Mariofani 25. syyskuuta 2009 kello 12.37 (UTC) Wuhuu! Kohti kuuluisuutta; Suomen Keskuswikiassa meidät ollaan jo merkitty suomen suurimpiin wikeihin, ja vielä isollakin :) --Super Mario Wikin ja RuneWikin byrokraatti - Aku Ankka 25. syyskuuta 2009 kello 17.04 (UTC) Hienoa! --Mariofani 26. syyskuuta 2009 kello 06.06 (UTC) Tämä wiki on jo Suomen wikejen top listassa! Whoohoo ja artikkeleitakin on yli 310 --Super Mario X 26. syyskuuta 2009 kello 09.29 (UTC) Hienoa! --Mariofani 26. syyskuuta 2009 kello 10.45 (UTC) ^^' Tekisitkö infoboxin POW-laatikolle kun itse en vielä oikein osaa.. hehheh^^' Pahoittelen, mutta mä en osaa. Toivottavasti ei haittaa. Mun täytyy kyllä opetella tekemään sellainen. Pyydä Aku Ankkaa tekemään se. --Mariofani 4. lokakuuta 2009 kello 07.08 (UTC) Vaikea suomentaa infoboxin sanoja.... ...Jos ei tiedä kyseisestä pelistä mitään. Kyseiset englannin kielen sanat voivat tarkoittaa monta asiaa, mutta koitan siltikin tehdä sen. Kiitos, kun kysyit! --Byrokraatti Aku ankka (Asiaa byrokraatille?) 5. lokakuuta 2009 kello 09.36 (UTC) Nyt se SSB infobox... tässä osoitteessa. --Byrokraatti Aku ankka (Asiaa byrokraatille?) 5. lokakuuta 2009 kello 09.58 (UTC) Okei Ja koitan korjata sen vian infoboxista. --Byrokraatti Aku ankka (Asiaa byrokraatille?) 5. lokakuuta 2009 kello 14.59 (UTC) Korjasin sen vian infoboxista Olin kirjoittanut sinne infoboxin ohjelmointi juttuun vahingossa "taavallinen" :D --Byrokraatti Aku ankka (Asiaa byrokraatille?) 5. lokakuuta 2009 kello 15.02 (UTC) Selvä. --Mariofani 5. lokakuuta 2009 kello 18.06 (UTC) Kuvia saa laittaa, mutta muista, Asiallisia kuvia... --Ylläpitäjä Super Mario X (Asiaa Ylläpitäjälle?) 6. lokakuuta 2009 kello 13.25 (UTC) Selvä, käy kohta katsomassa käyttäjäsivuani! :D --Mariofani 6. lokakuuta 2009 kello 13.27 (UTC) Tein uuden mallinteen :D Sen nimi on Malline:Henkilöt voit käydä katsomassa sitä :D --Ylläpitäjä Super Mario X (Asiaa Ylläpitäjälle?) 6. lokakuuta 2009 kello 13.47 (UTC) Voin vaihtaa nimen :D --Ylläpitäjä Super Mario X (Asiaa Ylläpitäjälle?) 6. lokakuuta 2009 kello 13.52 (UTC) Hyvä! Mariofani 6. lokakuuta 2009 kello 13.56 (UTC) Terve taas Ja kiitos ahkerista muokkauksistasi! En enää muokkaa runewikissä, kun ne ei ajattele muuta kuin juhlimista. Eikö olekkin vähän omituista? --Byrokraatti Aku ankka (Asiaa byrokraatille?) 6. lokakuuta 2009 kello 13.58 (UTC) :On. Käy muuten äänestämässä käytäjäsivuni äänestyksiä, jos et ole vielä äänestänyt. :D Mariofani 6. lokakuuta 2009 kello 14.00 (UTC) ::Olen kyllä jo äänestänyt. --Byrokraatti Aku ankka (Asiaa byrokraatille?) 6. lokakuuta 2009 kello 14.02 (UTC) Selvä. Aion ehkä lisätä niitä. --Mariofani 6. lokakuuta 2009 kello 14.05 (UTC) Ok! Aikas hyviä huumori sivuja :S , mutta keskity tästä eteenpäin tekemään "oikeita" artikkeleja. --Byrokraatti Aku ankka (Asiaa byrokraatille?) 6. lokakuuta 2009 kello 14.27 (UTC) Selvä. --Mariofani 6. lokakuuta 2009 kello 15.05 (UTC) Välillä, mutta me voimme pitää tätä wikiä koossa! --Byrokraatti Super Mario X (Asiaa?) 6. lokakuuta 2009 kello 15.17 (UTC) Joo, toivottavasti sä et lähde täältä. --Mariofani 6. lokakuuta 2009 kello 15.18 (UTC) :En lähde, koska on niin mukava jakaa tietoa! --Byrokraatti Super Mario X (Asiaa?) 6. lokakuuta 2009 kello 15.21 (UTC) Hyvä että sä et lähde. Muuten yks mun kaveri aikoo tehdä tänne käyttäjätunnuksen, eli siitä tulee uus käyttäjä tänne, ja jonkun ajan päästä ehkä byrokraatti. --Mariofani 6. lokakuuta 2009 kello 17.32 (UTC) Näkyykö sullakin Monobook tyyli? Eli semmonen kuin wikipediassa (melkein semmonen). Näkyykö? Jos siinä on sen tavallisen wikin vasen laita, missä on se haku juttu, silloin se ei ole sama kuin monobookki. Joka tapauksessa, näkyykö sinulla Monobookkia? --Byrokraatti Aku ankka (Asiaa byrokraatille?) 7. lokakuuta 2009 kello 15.12 (UTC) Harmi. Eikö sinulla siis näy semmosta erikoista taustaa? Näkyykö sulla vain monaco shappire? --Byrokraatti Aku ankka (Asiaa byrokraatille?) 7. lokakuuta 2009 kello 16.31 (UTC) Mulla näkyy samanlainen tausta, millainen tausta on aina ennenkin ollut, mutta valkoisena. --Mariofani 7. lokakuuta 2009 kello 17.02 (UTC) Minu mielestä logo on ihan hyvä, ja Monobook teemakin :D --Byrokraatti Super Mario X (Asiaa?) 8. lokakuuta 2009 kello 12.16 (UTC) Onneksi olkoon! Olet nyt Club Super Mario Wikin yksi jäsenistä! Etuina on.... *Että sinulle lähetetään "lahja" (siis keskustelusivulle), kun on jokin juhla. *Olet ylempiarvoisempi. Pistän nyt automaattisesti käyttäjäsivullesi mallineen. Älä ihmettele! --CSMW Botti 8. lokakuuta 2009 kello 15.55 (UTC) Koklaa Monobookilla, etusivu on tarkoitettu Monobook teemalle. --Byrokraatti Super Mario X (Asiaa?) 8. lokakuuta 2009 kello 16.31 (UTC) No ehkä sinun mielestäsi Sillä enemmistä voittaa; Minä ja Super Mario X tykätään siitä. Voithan sinä tehdä itsellesi projektisivun, sinne liittää etusivun sisältö ja muokata mielesi mukaan. Sitten vain katsomme, onko se hieno, ja sanomme mielipiteemme. --Byrokraatti Aku ankka (Asiaa byrokraatille?) 8. lokakuuta 2009 kello 17.31 (UTC) Hyvä on. Teen se sitten joskus. --Mariofani 9. lokakuuta 2009 kello 06.02 (UTC) :On tuossa etusivussa vielä jonkun verran parannettavaa, mutta ne ovat vain pieniä seikkoja... Muuten emme ole vähään aikaan muuttamassa sitä :/ --Byrokraatti Super Mario X (Asiaa?) 9. lokakuuta 2009 kello 10.22 (UTC) Joo, mun mielestä siihen pitäis lisätä vielä pari asiaa: Uutiset ja muuta. Muuta-kohtaan tulis ne mitkä on ennenkin ollut. --Mariofani 9. lokakuuta 2009 kello 12.24 (UTC) :Niin... --RuneWikin byrokraatti Super Mario X (Asiaa?) 9. lokakuuta 2009 kello 12.52 (UTC) Kyllä ainakin mun mielestä ne vois lisätä :D. --Mariofani 9. lokakuuta 2009 kello 15.46 (UTC) :Hoidan sen joskus... Tai kun ehdin :D --RuneWikin byrokraatti Super Mario X (Asiaa?) 10. lokakuuta 2009 kello 11.36 (UTC) Selvä. --Mariofani 10. lokakuuta 2009 kello 16.05 (UTC) Ok... Muuten oman wikin tekeminen on aikst vaikeeta :/ --RuneWikin byrokraatti Super Mario X (Asiaa?) 10. lokakuuta 2009 kello 16.44 (UTC) :Niinpä, on vaikeaa saada käyttäjiä lisää, ja muutenkin raskasta. --Byrokraatti Aku ankka (Asiaa byrokraatille?) 10. lokakuuta 2009 kello 19.58 (UTC) :No voi hitsi, että se on vaikeaa.. Kun mä Mario-pelisarjan lisäksi tykkään myös Yoshi-pelisarjasta, joka on Marion sukulaissarja. No, kyllähän Yoshi-aiheisista asioista voi laittaa tännekin tietoa. --Mariofani 11. lokakuuta 2009 kello 06.49 (UTC) ::Suomen Wikiaan on tehty varmaan 30 wikiä, mutta moniko niistä on menestynyt? Noh, vain murto-osa, eli noin 5-8 wikiä... Noh, uskon, että Yoshista ei välttämättä löydy niin kovin paljoa tietoa, mutta, noh, mitä nyt sanoisi... --RuneWikin byrokraatti Super Mario X (Asiaa?) 11. lokakuuta 2009 kello 10.15 (UTC) Kyllä Yoshi-sarjasta löytyy yllättävän paljon tietoa. Tiedän sen, sillä tiedänpähän siitä sen verran paljon. --Mariofani 11. lokakuuta 2009 kello 18.36 (UTC) ::Uskon, minun yksi lempihahmoistani on Yoshi :D --Super Mario X (Talk?) 12. lokakuuta 2009 kello 08.49 (UTC) Selvä. Mun lempi Yoshi-hahmo on Yoshi. Yoshi on tosi söpö! Arvostelen hänet 1-10-numeroilla niin, että 10 = Täydellinen, 9 = loistava, 8 = mahtava, 7 = hyvä, 6 = aika hyvä, 5 = ihan OK, 4 = ei kovin hyvä, 3 = aika huono, 2 = surkea ja 1 = kamala. Eli annan Yoshille 9/10. Käy muuten katsomassa Mariokirjastoa, olen muokkaillut siellä, ja olen tehnyt uuden huumoriartikkelin :D. --Mariofani 12. lokakuuta 2009 kello 09.09 (UTC) Hyviä muokkauksia! --Super Mario X (Talk?) 13. lokakuuta 2009 kello 07.09 (UTC) Kiitos! --Mariofani 13. lokakuuta 2009 kello 07.10 (UTC) kirjotus virheen korjasin kirjoitus virheen--supermies 16. lokakuuta 2009 kello 18.37 (UTC) Selvä. --Mariofani 16. lokakuuta 2009 kello 18.37 (UTC) Kuule Matkitaan me joka tapauksessa meidän vanhallakin infoboxilla nimittäin englannin mario wikiä. Eli me ei osata tehdä infoboxia, joten tuon äskeisen viestisi perusteella voit vaikka itse koittaa tehä infoboxin. Et voi tehdä sitä ilman, että kopioit jostakin. Voit myös samalla tehdä uuden ulkonäönkin, jota sitäkään et osaa tehdä, ilman, että kopiot jostakin wikistä. Joten turha edes tulla sanomaan tommosia asioita >:( --Byrokraatti Aku ankka (Asiaa byrokraatille?) 17. lokakuuta 2009 kello 08.27 (UTC) Okei...--Mariofani 17. lokakuuta 2009 kello 08.42 (UTC) Hmm... Tarkoitus ei ole matkia sitä englanninkielistä Super Mario Wikiä, mutta sieltä löytyy niin paljon tietoa, että sitä tietoa suomentamatta tämä wiki ei näyttäisi samalta... --Super Mario X (Talk?) 17. lokakuuta 2009 kello 13.01 (UTC) Niin, lue viesti jonka olen lähettänyt sinulle --Mariofani 17. lokakuuta 2009 kello 15.20 (UTC) OK... --Super Mario X (Talk) 28. lokakuuta 2009 kello 15.14 (UTC) Mene asetuksiisi ja siellä on kohta, jossa kysytään millainen allekirjoitus. Liirä tämän tekstin alla oleva koodi siihen ja muista pistää rasti (vai mikä se nyt olikaan)... ...Siihen kohtaan, jossa kysytään muotoileeko wiki tekstiä. Tässä teksti, joka pitää liittää siihen: Tulos: TV:--Super Mario X (Talk) 28. lokakuuta 2009 kello 15.27 (UTC) En tarvi Minun käyttäjäsivullani isossa sinisessä laatikossa lukee jo näin: "Olen Super Mario Wikin ylläpitäjä ja byrokraatti" --Byrokraatti Aku ankka (Asiaa byrokraatille?) 29. lokakuuta 2009 kello 15.03 (UTC) Minulla... ...Ei ole pakkomiellettä muokata käyttäjäsivuani, joten älä vastaisuudessa edes ehdota/kysy/sano tollaisia juttuja. --Byrokraatti Aku ankka (Asiaa byrokraatille?) 29. lokakuuta 2009 kello 15.17 (UTC) Ehdotus kuvasi ja artikkelisi on hyväksytty seuraaviksi kuvankaappauksiksi ja kuukauden artikkeliksi! --Super Mario X (Talk) 30. lokakuuta 2009 kello 11.39 (UTC) Teen sen huomenna, koska tänään olen hoitanut jo 7 eri wikiä... --Super Mario X (Talk) 31. lokakuuta 2009 kello 16.13 (UTC) Ok... --Super Mario X (Talk) 31. lokakuuta 2009 kello 16.17 (UTC) Hyvä idea!!! --Super Mario X (Ota yhteyttä) 1. marraskuuta 2009 kello 11.44 (UTC) Ehkä en ehkä kyllä. --Super Mario X (Ota yhteyttä) 1. marraskuuta 2009 kello 11.52 (UTC) :P Se tuli vain jotenki mieleen. Ei nimeä sitten tarvitse vaihtaa, voihan tänne laittaa MUUTEN VAAN Nintendoon liittyviä juttuja jotka VIITTAAVAT Marioon.xD ๖ۜSampson 6. marraskuuta 2009 kello 22.10 (UTC) Kiitos! Hyvä kun autoit mua tossa Ylläpitäjä-jutussa! P.s:Sun Käyttäjä sivu on paras!Käy ihmeessä kattoo mun sivua t:M.A.R.I.O bros! Moi! Montakos Mario-peliä omistat?(Voisit laittaa sen omalle sivulles,vai enkö vaan huomannut sitä!Heh heh!) Hups! Olihan sulla se!Voit silti lähettää mulle monta peliä!t:M.A.R.I.O bros Kysymys Miten saa sen "infobox"-jutun?--M.A.R.I.O bros 9. marraskuuta 2009 kello 06.23 (UTC)M.A.R.I.O bros Kuules :D Kirjota Youtubiin Weegee. Sieltä tulee monta vastausta. :D Yritin katsoa Wikipediasta, en löytänyt mutta menin engalnninkieliseen Mario Wikiin katsomaan löytyykö, sieltä tuli ohjaus sivu. Halusin vain tietää mistä se tuli, ja myöskin sain tietää. :) ๖ۜSampson 9. marraskuuta 2009 kello 11.44 (UTC) Muuten Weegeelle on keksitty oma kuvakin :D Lähes aina kaikissa Weegee videoissa on sama kuva. Kuvan linkki] Sori tupla postaus :D Kone vähän lagii.. Wikia Pelaaminen Wiki... Haluaisitko tulla sinnekkin, sinnekkin tarvittaisiin Mario aiheeseen liittyviä artikkeleita... Haluatko sinne byrokraatiksikin? --Super Mario X (Ota yhteyttä) 14. marraskuuta 2009 kello 11.11 (UTC) Kiitos :D Pidän siitä itsekkin..--๖ۜSampson 17. marraskuuta 2009 kello 14.58 (UTC) Osaat juosta mutta, et kävellä :D Johan repesin XD! (niin tuo käyttäjäsivu antaa ymmärtää).--Mario Member 18. marraskuuta 2009 kello 16.34 (UTC) :Juu, laitoin sen tosiaankin huumorikäyttäjäsivulleni:DDDDDD. Unohdit allekirjoituksen, Mario Member. --Mariofani 18. marraskuuta 2009 kello 13.28 (UTC) Yritetään tehdä tänne mahdollisimman paljon artikkeleita, mutta kuitenkin kunnollisia... Tehdäänkö 3 päivän tavoite? Noh, ajattelisin 20-30 uutta artikkelia, jotka olisivat yli 500 tavua pitkiä, mitä sanot? --Super Mario X (Ota yhteyttä) 20. marraskuuta 2009 kello 13.03 (UTC) Mitä helvettiä ? Niinkuuin tehään kaikista uusimmista, semmosista käyttäjistä, jotka ei tiedä, että pisteen jälkeen tulee väli, ja sitten iso kirjain, niin semmosista tehään heti Ylläpitäjiä,. Mihin tämä maailma on menossa? Et voi lepsyillä. Ties vaikka joku uusista ylläpitäjistäsi onkin vandaali, ja rupeaa estämään kaikkia. LOPETA OIKEUKSIEN ANTO UUSILLE KÄYTTÄJILLE, TAI SIITÄ VOI SEURATA KAAOS! --Byrokraatti Aku ankka (Asiaa byrokraatille?) 23. marraskuuta 2009 kello 10.50 (UTC) Sain juuri äsken hyvän idean, teen Mario Fanon (Mario Huumori) wikin... Haluaisitko sinne byrokraatiksi ja ylläpitäjäksi? --Super Mario X (Ota yhteyttä) 24. marraskuuta 2009 kello 14.21 (UTC) Olen varma, että tämä Wiki sisältää kuukauden päästä 300-400 artikkelia enemmän, jos ahkeroimme todella kovaa artikkeleiden kanssa. --Super Mario X (Ota yhteyttä) 25. marraskuuta 2009 kello 14.48 (UTC) Jes, tämä Wiki sisältää 450 artikkelia! --Super Mario X (Ota yhteyttä) 29. marraskuuta 2009 kello 09.28 (UTC) Jee, sain tehtyä New Super Mario Bros. Wiin World -artikkelit!!! --Super Mario X (Ota yhteyttä) 30. marraskuuta 2009 kello 14.21 (UTC) :Hienoa!! --Mariofani 30. marraskuuta 2009 kello 14.22 (UTC) Jee, 500 artikkelia!!!! 500!!! 500!!! --Super Mario X (Ota yhteyttä) 2. joulukuuta 2009 kello 13.22 (UTC) Valmis! Sen nimi on "SAÄ", ja sitä käytetään näin: . --Super Mario X (Ota yhteyttä) 3. joulukuuta 2009 kello 14.31 (UTC) :Kiitos!! --Mariofani 3. joulukuuta 2009 kello 14.33 (UTC) Video pukista Joulupukki on tälläinen oikeasti.:D Sori tupla postaus kone lagaa taas. ๖ۜSampson 4. joulukuuta 2009 kello 11.45 (UTC) Onko etusivu sinun mielestäsi hyvä? Minun mielestäni se on vähän epäselvä... --Super Mario X (Ota yhteyttä) 4. joulukuuta 2009 kello 13.08 (UTC) Tämä Wiki kasvaa hurjaa vauhtia!! --Super Mario X (Talk) 9. joulukuuta 2009 kello 13.57 (UTC) Siihen äänestys juttuun liittyen: Vika johtuu jostain Wikian tekemästä virheestä, luultavasti Suomentamis -ongelmasta tai siitä, miten lauseet Suomenkielellä tehdään. --Super Mario X (Talk) 12. joulukuuta 2009 kello 15.04 (UTC) Vastasin kysymykseesi keskustelusivullani. --Super Mario X (Talk) 13. joulukuuta 2009 kello 16.55 (UTC) Jee, sain jouluaattona NSMBW:iin!!! Olen jo World 3:sessa!!! --Super Mario X (Talk) 27. joulukuuta 2009 kello 16.03 (UTC) :Ja onhan siinä vaikeus astetta lisätty NSMB:siin verrattuna, se oli ihan tosi helppo vetää 3:en tähteen... Mutta NSMBW:ssä minä olen vasta World 3:sessa (johtuu varmaan siitä, että en ole vielä sitä kovin paljoa pelannut)... --Super Mario X (Talk) 27. joulukuuta 2009 kello 16.05 (UTC) Ne pitää ne semmoset korjata Wikin laadun takia. --Byrokraatti Aku ankka (Asiaa byrokraatille?) 2. tammikuuta 2010 kello 18.19 (UTC)